


Bond

by Sootball



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Biting, Blowjobs, Clubbing, M/M, Smut, Tony is a smexy bastard, Vampire!Steve, human!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot where Steve is looking for a suitable meal and what better place to look than at a club? Tony is like a moth and just doesn't know what is bad for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

New York was being it's normal flashy self. During the day, cars lined the streets and crowds of people moved in all directions, hurrying off to work. As the sun went down, bright lights shone in the darkness. People cheered and laughed as they sway back and forth to an invisible beat. Like a dark cloak, the nighttime gave comfort and an opportunity to show yourself. A time to feed.

Steve did not consider himself picky, he was just being careful.

Bucky would always laugh at him about it. "It's not like outside reflects the inside!" He would always smile as he walked off with another girl on his arm. The club was not fully packed, but Steve liked it this way. Some people were too forward and would used the crowded space to try and feel him up, which he would always flinch with disgust. Throwing themselves at strangers can get them in trouble, and it was only a few weeks ago that Steve became part of that category. Loud laughter can be heard from a group that entered the club. Glamorous guys and girls drew attention from the whole club, but only to zero in on a single man in the centre of the group. Wearing a suit and shoes that cost more than the whole club, Tony Stark strolled over to the bar whilst the group dispersed, some following and others going to the dance floor. Stark was a billionaire playboy, and was not the image of a wholesome American. His reputation makes his sudden disappearances at these places seem normal and Steve grinned inwardly over innocent blue eyes.

He just found his victim for the night.

* * *

Tony was pretty aware of a pair of eyes checking him out from across the room. 'I'll just wait,' Tony thought to himself as he knocked back another shot. 'If he doesn't come over himself, at least I'll be smashed enough to get away with hitting on him.' This was the strategy that Tony created for himself, alcohol was a simple way of dealing with any problems that crop up the next day. However the night was still young, and he's still not feeling any buzz from the drinks. Obviously the blonde, hot guy that was undressing him with his eyes hasn't moved a muscle. So Tony slid off the barstool and sauntered onto the dancefloor, swaying his hips to the heavy beat.

As he danced with random people, Tony cast quick glances to the stranger, and smirked seeing the tense posture and eyes completely focused on him, but still did not move. So Tony stepped it up a notch. Popping a few buttons from his shirt, Tony ran his hands slowly up his chest, grinding with the other writhing bodies and parting his full lips in a silent pant. He didn't care what he looked like to everyone else. Tony Stark never did anything half-assed.

Losing himself in his thought, he felt strong hands on his hips and an obvious bulge pressing against the round curve of his ass. Moaning, he grinded against the hard body behind him as the hands snaked across his chest and rubbed against hardened nipples. A hot mouth latched onto the side of his neck, tongue running tantalizing across a spot that sent shivers down Tony's body. Spinning around, he smirked seeing the blonde adonis from across the room, molten blue eyes dark with lust. Grinning, Tony took the strangers' hand and strutted to one of the rooms out back, swinging his hips from side to side. Pushing the door open, Tony let go of the hand and collapsed onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and stretching himself across the luxurious red sheets. Hearing the door shut with a click, he propped himself up on his elbows as the stranger came closer. Then all of a sudden Tony was pushed flat on his back, a knee sliding up between parted legs and he moaned, grinding himself against it. Fabric ripped, and Tony bit his lip as a mouth latched onto a nipple, tongue swirling as strong hands tweaked the other. Pulling away, much to Tony's moan of disapproval, he felt small pants near his ear before a sultry voice spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tony Stark."

_Oh my fucking god._

* * *

The genius was a complete tease, and Steve wasn't one to usually give in to these urges. However there was something about the dark haired man that made him go onto to the dancefloor, made him press his body close and wrap his arms around in a possessive grip, already marking him with his scent and tongue. When he pressed his mouth to that sinful neck, he was shocked. It was rare for Steve to find someone that was Unmarked, and seeing a completely flawless neck did things to Steve down there. 

Tonight, Stark was his.

It didn't take long for him to pin the man to the bed, and smiled inwardly seeing how compliant the billionaire was. For someone that presented himself as being a cocky bastard, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Running his fingers down from a sharp jaw, his fingers paused to trace a strange circular device in his mates' chest. Tony must have opened his eyes from the pause.

"Arc reactor," Tony said tapping knuckles against the contraption. "Keeps the ol' ticker going." Steve growled lowly at the new-found information. Tracing the complex system of scars, it looked too painful for this to have been completely voluntary. Leaning down, Steve traced the edges of the arc reactor with his tongue, delighting in the gasp that he felt more than heard.Grinning against tanned skin, Steve ghosted his fingers down to undo the pants and zipper, fingers closing around hardened flesh. He gave a few experimental strokes, watching fascinated as the playboy bucked, whole body writhing on the sheets. Thumbing the slit, Steve smoothed the precome over the head as he moved slowly down the lean body, taking care to graze his erection against the other and delighting in the loud moan. Taking one lick from the base to tip, Steve took the whole thing into his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head as he fought to keep Tony from thrashing. As he sucked, a dry finger circled a puckered entrance before slowly pushing in. Tony sucked in a large breath from the mixture of pleasure and pain. The long finger probed, and Steve smiled around the swollen head when Tony suddenly moaned and tried to impale himself on his finger. Nudging the bundle of nerves, Steve slowly added a finger, then another as it became easier to slide his fingers in and out, bobbing his head faster. Feeling Tony tense, he quickly retracted his fingers and released his cock with an obscene pop.

Steve took in Tony's red face, eyes glazed over with lust as Steve spat into his own hand and lathered it over his hard cock and nudged it towards the quivering entrance. Stroking the dark hair, Steve whispered endearments and reassurances as he slowly pressed into the hole, moaning as the tight ring of muscles clamped down on his cock. Tony whimpered as Steve was now fully seated inside that almost unbearable heat. Kissing the top of a sweaty forehead, he started at a slow pace. The room grew hotter as the pace sped up, moans filling the large space. Steve mouthed Tony's neck, breathing in the deliscious scent.

"I-I'm, coming, I'm-" From the choked words Steve sunk his fangs into the smooth skin, delighting in the shudder of the body underneath him as they both came. The flavour of Tony exploded in his mouth, and Steve took careful mouthfuls, not wanting to drain the genius dry. As they both came down from their orgasms, Steve took his mouth away, tongue swiping across the puncture wounds. To his delight, an ancient rune inked onto the skin before fading away. He rolled off his partner and gathered Tony in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Tony's body was completely pliant, as if he was boneless. However his mouth still seemed to be working.

"We should definitely do this again some day." Tony declared as his eyes began to droop. Steve smiled and kissed his eyes gently, muttering his approval. It was final. They will always be able to find each other. He wasn't going to tell Tony that he will not be able to sleep with anyone else: Tony will figure it out anyways and by then Steve will have to expose himself and the nature of the Contract. Nuzzling closer to the warm body, Steve drifted into a peaceful sleep devoid of nightmares.

He could tell Tony another day. For now, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My shot at trying to do smut. I'm not exactly familiar with some stuff and my knowledge comes completely off other works I have read here.


End file.
